En la epoca Heisei: tú y yo
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: Xover Dc&INU  Capitulo 4...APARICION DE HOJO..¿puede ser este el comienzo de un amor? ¿Podrá Inu recuperar su corazon perdido despues de tanto tiempo? ¿Y shinichi, avanzara en su relacion con Ran despues de que esta conozca a INu?
1. Chapter 1

En la época Heisei: tú y yo

_Epílogo_

Kagome nunca viajó a través del tiempo por el pozo. No estuvo en la época Sengoku y no conoció a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continuó sellado en el árbol sagrado hasta el periodo Heisei. Por lo tanto, la perla, desapareció del mundo.

Sobre el árbol sagrado se fijó un hechizo que impedía ver al medio demonio.

Solo unas determinadas personas de buenas intenciones podían…

También se sitúa esta historia antes de que Shinichi se convirtiera en Conan y le ocurriera todo lo de la Organización, por supuesto.

_Capitulo 1 – ERA HEISEI- _

Nuestro gran detective acaba de resolver un caso y no se encuentra de buen humor. Esa persona, el asesino, le ha dado varios problemas a lo largo de la resolución del caso y , además , cuando se ha resuelto del todo, ha escapado y les ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo a los polis y al detective apresarlo. Después, el asesino se ha reído de él diciendo que algún día se vengaría.

Por esto, Shinichi se encuentra en un mar de preocupación y temor.

Para tranquilizarse, dispar sus dudas, etc,..deambula por la ciudad de Tokio , sin un rumbo fijo.

Por fortuna, sus pasos lo guían a una parte de la ciudad más rural, un templo lleno de jardines y sakuras. Sin saber a donde se dirige, sube las empinadas escaleras de piedra hacia un lugar totalmente desconocido para él, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

Aquel lugar es mágico. Parece una gran plaza con 3 pequeños edificios, se distingue estupendamente el lugar sin industrializar, campestre, sin toque urbano, aislado de la ciudad.

Se decide por adentrarse más, hasta que sus ojos se posan en un árbol muy alto y marchito, sin vida.

Sin darse cuenta, ve algo en el árbol que le hace cuestionarse. Es una persona. Hay un joven de pelo plateado, orejas de perro y ropajes más bien de otra época, muy lejana, en el tronco del árbol.

Shinichi pestañea. No se lo cree. Quizá el cansancio le esta jugando malas pasadas. Se da la vuelta, se frota los ojos y vuelve a mirar, esperando no volverlo a ver.

No. Ahí esta, enfrente suyo. Con la misma postura, clavado con la misma flecha en el tronco del árbol, la misma extraña persona.

Ahora, ya no es mentira. A Shinichi le entra la curiosidad. ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Si está herido de muerte, por qué…por qué no es un saco de huesos?

Si estuviera muerto debería ser un esqueleto, o al menos oler mal,- piensa.

¿Quiere eso decir que hace poco que le han atestado el golpe?

Kudo se acerca preocupado al cuerpo. No tiene sangre de la herida e la flecha, extraño. Lo que está viendo va en contra de todo lo que ha leído en sus novelas de asesinatos,…

Además, esa persona, tiene una expresión muy serena en su cara, como si solo estuviera dormido.

….¡Pum, Pum!...

Shinichi siente cerca el latido del corazón de esa persona. No está muerta. Aún vive. Le toma el pulso en la muñeca para asegurarse de lo que ha sentido.

Al comprobar que está vivo le suelta la muñeca, pero otra mano, fría y con unas uñas largas, lo apresa.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – se escucha la fuerte voz de alguien cercano.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Bueno, vuelvo aqui de nuevo con esta historia q deje a medias xq no se me ocurria nada para continuarla. Hubo mucha gente q me animo a ello y hasta ahora no he podido tranquilizarme a escribir algo más en ese borrador tan temido. Espero que acepten mis disculpas y no los defraude a los q me ofrecido apoyo y sugerencias.

Este primer capitulo despues de tanto tiempo es corto, si, todavia me falta inspiracion. Espero que poco a poco me vengan viniendo a la mente ideas y las pueda ordenar para hacer una historia maravillosa.

Muchas gracias por su dedicacion y aqui les dejo con la histo.

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 2-<p>

-¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se escucha la fuerte voz de alguien cercano.

Shinichi gira lentamente la cabeza, dando sensación de estar asustado y confuso a la vez.

Poco a poco, fija sus ojos en sus rasgos faciales, subiendo la vista gradualmente hasta dar con los ojos claros amarilleceos del muchacho. Intercambian miradas. Los ojos, esta vez espejos del alma.

Mirándole a los ojos percibe su ira y su enfado. Aquel chico está furioso aunque se muestra calmado, mientras que él está tan asombrado que no puede ni hablar.

-¿Qui…quién eres?-pregunta tartamudeando Shinichi. Aquella mirada….Sus piernas temblando…nervioso… No es capaz de aguantar mucho más así frente a frente.

El muchacho extraño de pelo plateado lo mira fijamente, incomodándole aun más.

Verdaderamente, aquel muchacho da el aspecto de un criminal buscado por la ley. Si no fuera porque ahora mismo parece totalmente inofensivo, ahí enganchado…

-…..LIBERAME…- se cuela una voz en su pensamientos

-¿qué? ¿Quién habla?-habla con su yo interior percatándose de que el muchacho de pelo plateado no ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

Se hace un silencio incomodo.

De repente se escuchan unos ligeros pasos y el sonido realmente molesto del crujido de las hojas. ¿Quién se acerca?

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por su lectura y su apoyo. Si tienen alguna queja, opi, sugerencia, no duden en dejarla con un rewiew. Seguro, me ayudara a concentrarme mejor en la histo y encontrar inspiracion.<p>

Besos y hasta la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-POV INUYASHA-

Un aroma familiar circula en el aire aunque un poco distintos. Un sentimiento se ha despertado en mí después de mucho tiempo: rencor, odio.

Pero, ¿hacia quien?

El muchacho también me resulta familiar. Después de todo este tiempo encerrado, atrapado en este árbol; es la primera persona con la que hablo.

Los pasos se van acercando cada vez más y más y, al mismo tiempo, me enfurezco cada vez más. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón?

Concentro toda mi ira en mis manos, que ya se han transformado en garras y; araño el árbol.

-POV SHINICHI-

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto al chico y, de repente, oigo una voz detrás de mí.

-Perdona…no deberías estar aquí…-la joven me mira de arriba abajo.-¿Te conozco?

-Si…-la examino bien, cerciorándome que es ella- Vamos al mismo instituto**.(N/A*)**

-¿Vas a la TEITAN? Gomen, no recuerdo haberte visto por allí.

-¿En serio, no me conoces?-me extraño, pues soy como un ídolo, una celebrity, para las chicas del instituto. (a ver si cuela, que estoy exagerando un poquito, jeje) No sé si incluso habrán creado un club de fans…

-¡SUELTAME DE AQUÍ, MALDITO!-vuelvo a escuchar esa voz, que actúa de prisionero en la cárcel. Es la voz del chico.

Sin percatarme de mis movimientos, como inducido por una fuerza enorme que me obliga a…-La chica me mira extraño.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunta

Entonces me apresuro y agarro la flecha, esa flecha que tanto me había llamado la atención al principio, y tiro de ella con fuerza. Un resplandor rosado y brillante invade el espacio y se disipa en un suspiro.

Una corriente eléctrica recorre mi mano, y, me separo rápidamente sustrayendo del todo la flecha dejando libre al chico.

Lo siguiente lo tengo todo borroso. Me desmayo.

(…)

**(N/A):Los junto a ambos en el mismo insti, ok?...¿Por qué Kagome no lo recuerda? ¿Con lo famoso entre las chicas que es?**

¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora? Sé que aún sigue algo cortos los capítulos, pero poco a poco van a ver que es más interesante pues por fin cogí una idea de lo que va a tratar esta historia.

Pueden decirme lo que quieran que acepto sugerencias; por ejemplo ¿tienen alguna pareja, algunos personajes favoritos,…lo que sea sobre estas dos maravillosas series?

Me gustaría que me ayudaran un poquito con esto, porque estoy segura de que Ran, Heiji y Kazu aparecerán.

Xao. Y lo siento por las tardanzas con los capis. Gracias por su apoyo y rewiews.


	4. Chapter 4

**EN LA ERA HEISEI: TU Y YO** **CAPITULO 4**

-POV SHINICHI-

-¡Aaahhh!- me desperté sobresaltado y sudando como un pollo. Acababa de tener una extraña pesadilla.

[Ya estaba oscureciendo y era complicado ver las luces de la calle. Me encontraba, creo que volviendo a casa, pero no sé de dónde venía.

Los edificios me parecieron, de repente, desconocidos y no sabía en que parte de la ciudad me encontraba.

Seguí andando por oscuros callejones intransitados guiándome por mi instinto cuando… Alguien me agarra con sus brazos violentamente tratando de inmovilizarme. Estoy tan cerca de ella que siento su propio temblor. ¿De qué tiembla? ¿De frío, de miedo?

En ese momento, trato de gritar pero me tapa la boca con una mano, y me agarra aún más fuerte.

-¡Cállate! ¡La bestia está cerca! ¡Te oirá!

(¿La bestia? ¿Qué bestia? Traté de pensar, sin idea de lo que quería decirme. Pero de otra cosa sí que me di cuenta en aquel momento. Esa persona estaba sangrando por sus brazos y su voz era femenina. Recordé que se parecía a la de otra persona que yo conocía.)

Pensando esto, la mujer me soltó y me dejó darme la vuelta para poder contemplar su rostro. Lo que vi a continuación me dejó helado.

Era de mi amiga Ran. Estaba tirada de rodillas en el suelo con las mangas de su chaqueta cortadas y sangrando por ellas.

Reaccioné y quería cogerla. Quería cuidar de ella, en ese momento. Protegerla. Preguntarle que le había ocurrido,… Pero no pude. Todo se volvió aún más oscuro y, a pesar de que movía por un espacio sin fondo y a tientas, no la encontraba.

Me puse a gritar desesperado hasta que me desperté de mi pesadilla.]

Calmándome poco a poco observé el lugar donde me encontraba. Era desconocido para mí.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Quizá era de noche.

Traté de recordar por qué me encontraba en aquel lugar; pero, al buscar respuestas en mi cerebro, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza haciendo que fuera insoportable.

De repente, una alarma sonó de forma simultánea a mi dolor incomodándome aún más.

Oí unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente, y alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

De nuevo, no pude distinguir claramente quién venía. Me pareció que portaba bata blanca, como las enfermeras de un hospital… Era posible.

Comencé a verlo de nuevo todo borroso y volví a desmayarme. (…)

-POV NARRADOR-

Comenzaba de nuevo a recobrar el conocimiento Shinichi y escuchaba voces a su alrededor.

-¡One-chan! ¡Por fin te has despertado!-decía un niño pequeño- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Tranquilo, Sota, okasan. Estoy bien. Doctor,… me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?

-Todavía no lo sabemos. El chico a su lado puede tener todas las respuestas- respondió el doctor observando a Shinichi- pero se encuentra más débil que usted y, todavía no sabemos cuándo despertará.

-Entiendo- se escucha otra voz diferente de una mujer más adulta-Kagome, ¿le conoces?

-Me dijo que era de mi instituto, de la TEITAN. Pero no sé su nombre.

Sota estaba muy callado, dando la impresión de que ocultaba algo.

-Kagome, hija. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el hospital? Así, te despejarás y podrías pensar con claridad.

-Vale. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su cama, siguiendo a su madre, que salía de la habitación.

El comportamiento de Kagome era muy raro. Antes de salir de la habitación sujetó la puerta cuidadosamente, como con miedo de que se cerrara y se asomó al pasillo, ahora desierto, para observar a la gente que transitaba por allí; temerosa.

Su madre volvió a mirar atrás, asegurándose de que Kagome venía con ella y se dio cuenta de su actitud extraña.

Kagome temblaba y tenía síntomas de nerviosismo. Con temblores en todo su cuerpo y casi perdiendo el equilibrio, comenzó a andar.

-¡Kagome-chan!- se escucha al fondo del pasillo voces jóvenes de chicas de su edad. Son sus amigas y también Hojo, quienes se acercan.

El rostro de la joven se tranquiliza y cambia a alegría, aunque no puede dejar de temblar y, de esto se dan cuenta sus amigas.

Sin embargo, Hojo se acerca corriendo quitando el ramo de flores a sus compañeras y arrodillándose ante Kagome para dárselo.

-¿Hojo-kun?- pregunta extrañada Kagome.

-Kagome-chan (no la llama ya Higurashi). ¡Espero que te recuperes pronto!- exclama mientras le ofrece el ramo.

Ella lo coge y, él se levanta y saca un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo.

En ese momento, se oye un ruido dentro de la habitación. La madre de Kagome entra, rauda, a ver qué ocurre y se encuentra a su hijo en una esquina observando por la ventana de la habitación como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

También, descubre el origen del ruido. Es Shinichi, que se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Debe de haberse tropezado.- piensa.

-¡Sota!

-¿Okasan?-observa a su alrededor y ve a Shinichi.-¿Ya se ha despertado?- exclama, tratando de engañar a su madre.

-¡Sota! ¿Por qué no nos has avisado? ¿No se supone que ibas a cuidarlo?- la regaña su madre con actitud severa

-(…)

**¡Hola de nuevo! Si se preguntan por qué va tan lenta la acción, la respuesta es que se me va ocurriendo el capítulo poco a poco. Tengo ideas lejanas para el argumento completo de la historia, pero aún no es seguro.**

**Si se les ocurre algo, por muy extraño, extravagante, etc que sea, no duden en comentar. ¡Acepto todo!**

**Actualizaré esto de cuando en cuando.**

**Aviso: quizá no actualicé por mucho tiempo, ya que si no tiene apoyo este fanfic, pondré más importancia a otros que tengo a medias y hay prisa por acabar. Por esto, me gustaría por los que leen la historia un poco de interés. No quiero que suene rudo ni nada, solo les digo la verdad.**


End file.
